Crucio, then Avada Kedavra
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: The devastating effects of the Unforgivables. Voldemort finds out first-hand when he uses it on Bellatrix. Angsty oneshot. AU. Part of my "Bella's Tragedies" collection.


**A Bellamort oneshot. They don't belong to me, though I want them to be mine XP. I wrote this really fast so don't blame me if it looks really rushed and is bad quality.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my Death Eaters…today we will—" Voldemort started.<p>

"My lord? If I may interrupt?" A woman said swiftly.

"Alecto, what is your news?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"She's been cheating on you with Lucius, my lord. I have evidence." Alecto Carrow said confidently. Bella stiffened, eyes narrowing. Her head whipped toward Alecto angrily, and the other woman smirked at her discreetly. Lucius' eyes widened in shock.

"Is this true, Bella?" Voldemort asked coldly.

"No milord! I would never!" Bella said passionately. "You know I love only you!" She said, eyes filled with love and desperation.

"My lord, I have evidence. Blinky!" Alecto called a house elf.

"My lord Voldiemort! Blinky is seeing sir Lucius with lady Bellatrix togethers, sir!" Blinky squeaked fearfully. Bella closed her eyes in silent fury.

"I don't believe it!" Voldemort exclaimed angrily. "I refuse to believe it!"

"I have other evidence, my lord!" Alecto said hurriedly. Bella's eyes snapped open and she glared at Alecto in outrage. Alecto snapped her fingers, and another house elf came up, holding a box.

"Missy found this in lady Bellatrix's room!" The house elf, Missy, squeaked. In the box was a lock of long, platinum blond hair. Bella gasped. What in the world? Lucius was never allowed in her room! Lucius also gasped.

Alecto shot her a smug look.

Voldemort looked at her, red eyes burning with rage. Bella stuttered, still too stunned to form a proper response. It was all Voldemort needed as 'confirmation'.

"Sectumsempra!" He roared. A jet of sickly light traveled toward Bella, who was too surprised to block or dodge it. It slashed her stomach from her left hip up to her right ribcage. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Blood flowed out of the wound freely, staining the dark green carpet with red, a Gryffindor red. Voldemort saw this and saw red…literally.

"Crucio!" He screamed. The effect of the Cruciatus, plus the extra burning of her new wound, drove Bella over the edge and she shrieked and arched off the ground with anguish, her agonized screams reverberating around the chamber.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said with fury. Another red jet of light reached her and she flipped off the ground with the force of the spell. Suddenly all of her screams went silent and she thudded to the floor, eyes wide and unseeing, the gash in her stomach spouted her life's force in torrents. Her arms lay at her side limply, and her legs were bent unnaturally. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Her mass of beautiful hair was tangled and bloodstained. Her features were paler than normal.

There was utter silence.

Narcissa released a wail of distress and flew to her sister's side, shouting incoherently.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLAAAAA!" She screamed at her immobile sister. "B-hella!" She moaned. "Please…wake up…Bella…" She sobbed.

Voldemort stopped, appearing to be shocked.

"W-what?" He asked. "What happened?"

"M-milord…I think you just tortured her to death." Severus said in a shaky voice.

"I…what?" Voldemort asked, stunned. "WHAT?" He screamed. "I what?" He whispered. "What? How? Why? How? HOW?" He repeated, shaking his head.

"No…" A sharp breath interrupted him. They saw Narcissa kneeling over Bella, who had a pool of blood spreading from between her legs. "No…she couldn't be. No…" She whispered. "No…"

"What is that?" Voldemort asked in a strangely choked voice.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT!" Narcissa screamed. "She was pregnant!" She cried at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She waved her wand shakily and a pink light lit up Bella's body. She waved her wand at Voldemort, who didn't even flinch, and a blue light lit up his body. She collapsed to the floor, dazed. Voldemort staggered up, eyes unfocused.

"What…how…?"

"You were the father! You're the father! She was faithful to you till the end! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SISTER! She was carrying your child!" Narcissa broke down screaming, and Lucius helped her up.

"It's true, milord. I never did anything with her." Lucius said urgently. Voldemort fell to the floor next to Bella, who's beautiful violet eyes were glazed over with death, and her pale cheeks were tinged with a slight hue of blue of death as well.

"No." He whispered. "No…B-Bella…my…child…Bella…" He whispered. His face whipped around.

"Avada Kedavra!" He bellowed at Alecto, who crashed to the floor, dead in an instant. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shot at Amycus, her twin, who also died. Then he dropped his wand, eyes filling up with something wet…what was this?

"Leave me." He whispered hoarsely. "LEAVE ME!" He hollered. One by one the Death Eaters left the room, hauling the two bodies out as well.

As soon as they were out, Voldemort collapsed on top of Bella's body.

"Bella…come back to me!" He whispered. "Come back to me, Bella! Bella! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I LOVE YOU! BELLA!" He howled. "BELLAAAAA!"

It went on for five minutes or so, until he couldn't find his voice anymore. The light in the room fell on his wand, making it glint ominously, its white, bone-like structure gleaming. Voldemort's eyes flashed with something as he snatched it up.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death." He murmured. "How true that is…I'll be reunited with her…and our unborn child." He said sadly. He raised the wand, facing the opposite side for once.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

><p><strong>Review this one please! I'm not fully satisfied so leave a comment please.<strong>


End file.
